


Tied Up

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albel would rather Arzei be the one in chains.
Relationships: Albel Nox/Arzei Bohnleid | Airyglyph XIII
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013, for porn_tree and gardensgnome

Albel knew the king was fond of him. Oh, he knew. No one had to tell him - he'd seen it, felt it, heard it.

That was why he was so infuriated that he was stuck shackled in the castle dungeon while Vox was out fighting a glorious war with Aquaria. What he'd do to Vox...

Honestly, the king had the power to release him - the king couldn't truly be foolish enough to believe everything Vox had spouted and not understand that Albel had his reasons.

Oh.... it would be so much better if he were free and the king was bound up like this.

Arzei would still be plenty fond of him - helpless and at his mercy. It would be fitting for listening to Vox, after all.

And interesting, too, for other reasons.

Albel clenched his metal hand and smiled.

Now he just needed his freedom.


End file.
